To be a slave to Slender
by kyouyalover101
Summary: A girl and her friends go into the forest and get killed by Slender. But she has a different after life then her friends, she's a ghost. And a slave to the one and only slender man.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**A/N: YAY! You found me! ^_^' This is a dream that haunted me ever since I realized Slender might be real. So I think it was meant to be shown. Enjoy and NO HATE REVIEWS UNLESS THEY'RE CONSTRUCTIVE!**_

_**Note to skeptics: If you don't believe in ghosts, and you like to criticize people who do, leave RIGHT NOW! Because your shit is not needed. (sorry for the harsh words, bros that like me, it's just that I'm sick of getting these non-constructive reviews. It's verbal abuse!)**_

_**Prologue**_

My name is Opal Holls, a senior at Kand High, and if I said I didn't see a ghost my whole life, it would be partly true. Because I saw one...right before I died.

It was a normal Saturday at my house, me and three of my friends, Kailey, Shaun, and Gamy, were getting our supplies ready, we were going to make a fake ghost photo. I told them about the new game I played that was super scary, "Slender", we laughed at the thought of such a ghost or monster. But we had to admit that it IS scary like the game "The Cellar Door."

"Come on you guys! If we don't hurry, the fog will go away and that will help us make it even more eerie!" Gamy chuckled, moving toward the door with her digital camera. Kailey and Shaun ran up by her, looking at me. I started to get shaky, like someone was watching us, I felt like we shouldn't go into the woods.

"Um...How about we get a foggy woods picture off the internet?" I insisted, gesturing to my laptop that was sitting on my bed.

"Oooh! Is Ophy getting scared?" Kailey teased.

I looked at them sharply, mad, "NO! I just don't want to get poison Ivy on my bare legs!"

"Then why dont'cha wear boots?" Shaun sighed, getting annoyed at our sudden argument.

"Because going in the woods will be a waste of time anyway!" I snapped.

"Scared pussy." Gamy and Kailey laughed, walking out the door. Shaun followed. I didn't feel like staying in my room alone, so I went with them.

We got to the edge of the woods when we stopped so Gamy could get her camera ready.

"Damn! The view isn't good here!"

"Oh well, Let's just go inside and watch, 'Insidious'." I began walked back with Kailey gripped my wrist.

"Don't be silly, we can just go further in the forest!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I sighed. To confirm the worse, they all walked in through the trees, I looked warily around, hoping to see my Father's car come up and stop us. When he didn't I ran toward them. A few steps later, we were engulfed in the trees, we couldn't see my house anymore. Then, we saw it.

In the thick fog, we could see a silhouette of a man, a TALL man at that. He was about eight foot! My eyes widened and backed away slowly.

"W-we should leave."

"Why? It's probably a mannequin someone put their to scare little kids." Kailey laughed.

"Yah. HAHA! Okay, Who's there?" Gamy called out to the shadow. It took a small step, or rather a long stride to us. It came out of the fog. It was bald, a business suit on, and the worse part was, IT HAD NO FACE.

"OH SHIT!" Shaun screamed, running the other direction.

"Holy FUCK, guys I TOLD YOU!" I yelled, running toward Shaun. The others ran with us, but they lacked. I looked back to see that Slender got them. I didn't see what he done to them. I started crying, running harder. Shaun was beside me when we saw a black tentacle grab his waist and pull him.

"SHAUN!" I scream/cried. I felt my legs strain as I ran harder. I tripped over a weed, right into a deserted road. I cried harder, gripping my leg. When I saw the black tentacle behind me I jumped up and ran in the direction of town. I ran a few and I looked back to find that the tentacle stopped following me. I sighed happily and looked forward to see Slender Man RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

I screamed and fell on my ass. I looked up at the tell figure, If he had a mouth I could've seen it smile wickedly.

"W-what do you want? Why do you want to kill us?" I cried It reached down and gripped the bottom of my face, pulling me up to his face.

"Your souls." It groaned, gripping tighter. I could feel the tentacles dig deep in my face, until my face gave out and the things got in my skin. I screamed some more before I felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I was still being held in the air by the ghost. I realized he was a ghost because he was almost transparent. Then immediately after I felt the weight lift off me, he was completely solid. He let me go. I was confused. Then I heard something go 'thump' I looked down to see my BODY laying limp on the cold road. My mouth went agape. I looked at Slender, he reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling my dead body.

"Come on, you too." He looked over at the ghost version of me.

"W-what?"

"You are now, and for eternity, my slave." I was still confused, especially because how could he talk without a mouth? Then I get scared, because my 'after life' is an eternity with Slender Man.

_**A/N: How do you like the prologue? This was really my dream! And there is more after this! .' Can you tell that I was haunted with this dream?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

That is how I became a slave. And my friends, they made it to the other side. I don't know if it was heaven or hell, but for me, Slender didn't let me go. Some days I wonder if I would ever leave this world. During day, I hid in the trees, knowing that if I go anywhere else, Slender would punish me. And by night, I was forced to be by his side, watching him kill innocent souls all over the world. Mainly we would go to his death place, the suicide forest in Japan, to rest in the mornings. Where he hid my body is beyond me. Because we both know that if anyone found it, if they buried it and gave me a proper funeral, then I would get to leave no matter what Slender did to me.

But for now, I was forced to watch him kill innocent children and teens, rape teenage boys (which I...kinda liked.), and stalk adults. I couldn't handle it. So one day when we got back to the place I was killed, I ran, ran into the dark nothingness of the forest. I felt like I was finally gonna be free until I heard him coming after me.

"You cannot leave, My Slave! Even if you run, you can't escape!" He laughed evilly, I began crying.

"Please! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He just laughed. My legs ached, even if I'm a ghost, they still hurt. I ran faster, not even making noise as my feet slammed against the forest ground. I soon saw a exit from the forest, I practically jumped through the trees into a clear area with a few trailers across the road. I looked back cautiously, panting like I just ran a mile. I didn't hear the tentacles brush against leaves, so I was save, for now. I looked forward, toward the trailers to see three kids playing in a little play place. Two looked about six or eight and the other looked four. I finally caught my breath when I felt like _HE_ was watching me. I ran across the road to the three. I stopped when I got close enough to detail them. the girl looked the oldest, Then there was a boy who looked a little bit younger. Then there was another boy that was smallest of the three. They looked like siblings, same brown eyes, same brown skin, and same hair color. Their clothes were ragged, like they never had a bath, never combed or brush their hair, and they were all bone! I got closer.

"Uhh.. Excuse me." I asked, almost forgetting how to talk to people. They didn't hear me. I forgot that most living people couldn't see or hear the dead. I closed my eyes and used some of my energy to try to make them see me. Then I spoke again, finally the four year old looked straight at me and pointed.

"Sis, I see a girl!" He said with surprise.

"I don't see anyone, Michael." She sighed, looking at where he was pointing.

"Me either, instead of imagining that someone was here, why don't we find something to eat?" The middle child shook his head, hugging his stomach like he was starving. I felt sad for them, I touched the older's shoulder, because I knew it must've been hard to care for two sibling as well as herself. She jolted and shivered.

"What's wrong, Noreen?" the middle child with the afro asked.

"I... feel a hand. On my shoulder. It's cold, Riley."

"Let me feel." Riley hovers his hand near my arm and gasped, "Y-your right! But it's the middle of summer!"

"Guys, there really IS a teenage girl here. She's right by ya'll!" I was surprised. I collected some more energy, I felt so weak when I saw them look straight at me.

"Wait, isn't that the missing girl that we saw on that newspaper we found in the trash in town?" Noreen asked.

"I-it IS!" Riley exclaimed.

"Can you hear me?" I hesitantly asked them, afraid they wouldn't hear me. They younger nodded.

"I can, but the other's can't" Michael said, the others looked at him.

"What? Is she talking to you?" Riley's mouth was agape at his younger brother.

"She's talking to all of us." Michael looked surprisingly calm.

"Copy everything I say, okay?" I proposed to Michael. He nodded again.

"Yes, I am the missing girl. There is a monster by the name of 'Slender Man' and he killed me and my friends." I heard him copy me, the others just looked at me with wide eyes.

"S-slender M-man?" Noreen asked. I nodded.

"I need your help. We need to leave this place before he comes and killed you too."

Riley backed away, "No, I'm not afraid."

"Riley." Noreen sighed, reaching for him.

"NO, NOREEN! There's nothing left for us. Our parents left us when I was just five, they left us with Michael, who was just three. We're starving, We're hot during summers, cold during winters." Riley started crying, "I WANT to die! Our parents never cared for our life, so why should we?"

"Because you can survive. Survive and tell your story. But me, I AM dead. I can't even reach for the light with my friends." I stated, which Michael told the others. Riley looked at me and fell to his knees, Noreen walked to his brother and hugged him. I smiled until I heard him.

"Oh, how sweet. Too bad I'm just around the corner." Slender cackled. I analyzed to figure out he was a block away.

"WE NEED TO GO!" I exclaimed. Michael looked at me and told the others.

"W-why?" Noreen asked.

"HE'S COMING!" I screamed. Michael ran and grabbed he other's hands without telling them what I said, we all ran, ran toward town. I looked back to see him standing in the fog. I told them to run faster.

I finally saw the city again for the first time in months.

_**A/N: Whoa! It's time for a cliff hanger! ^_^ I don't know, I just believe that cliff hangers help make the story more interesting and makes the skeptics read further. Mata Ne! 'Till next time* (*chapter)**_


	3. Chapter 2 news

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N: I am so sorry to inform you, but thanks to me being paranoid, I have been having Slender witnessing. So- DON'T LAUGH! -shoots the people laughing- so, I am not going to complete this series. -crowd whines- I know. But instead I am going to pass the writing over to a fellow writer who doesn't believe in everything. (and anyways, I'm having writers-block. :P) so here is my last chapter, but NOT the last chapter of the series.**_

We were running until we felt like exploding. Then we got to town. It changed a bit since last time I seen it.

"Where should we go?" Noreen asked in a panic.

I shook my head, "He doesn't come in cities with lots of people like this." I gestured around us and the business men, woman with children, couples eating ice cream. I started to cry, remembering when my friends would go eat ice cream during the summer and shop at the stores. Michael walked up to a store with Televisions for sale, it had the news on. He walked toward him to see... my picture and info on the 'missing kids' list.

'18 year old Opal, has been missing for a month. Her friends were missing too until Police found the bodies of her friends scattered around the forest behind her house. Was she the cause of her friends death? Her parents says that is impossible. She loved her friends and they would never hurt her. She had emotional injures from when she was a kid, her mother explained. We are all mourning for her return. In school she-' I growled and the news turned to snow.

I gasped, not even realizing I had that power as a ghost. The three kids looked at me. I looked back inside the store to see the employees trying to fix the problem.

"What's wrong, Opal?" Riley asked.

"It's just... I really wish I could see my family again, but being dead... I can't see them ever." I started crying. After Michael told the others what I said, they all went up to me.

"Don't worry. W-we'll try to find your parents and you can talk to them again!" Riley explain.

"And tell them WHAT? If you tell them you can see me, they'll think you're CRAZY! My family is religious."

"We will just have to try." Noreen did a 'we can do it' pose that looked like it was taken straight out of Kim Possible.

"Yah!" Riley and Michael cheered, making the stand-bys stare.

"Let's go." I stated as I felt a stare from the forest behind me. The all nodded and followed me to where my old house was.

_**A/N: sorry it was so short, but I am still scared of being stalked, okay? anyways, my dream ended when the three children followed her toward town. So now I will pass this story down. When I update, it will contain the next chapters from the hand-picked author.**_

_**Contest info: I will read your horror fanfics that will be in your stories if you comment, 'I want to continue this series.' If I like your stories, I will PM you saying you won, then once you publish chapter 3, I will link it. BYE~!**_


End file.
